<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Committed by Queenzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123817">Committed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie'>Queenzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Electrocution, Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When engaged couples keep disappearing, Damian and Raven must go undercover to capture the culprit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Committed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot wrote for Damirae Week - Day 1: Handcuffed/Bound Together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,<em> Hell</em> no!” </p><p>Dick looked down at his younger brother, a hand on his shoulder, “Look, I know it doesn’t sound that… appealing, but you’d be great at this.”</p><p>“Please Damian, we need someone undercover scouting areas where couples would normally be, ” Koriand’r pleaded, looking him in the eyes, “We need to catch this man.”</p><p>Word around Jump City was that for the past month a man has been kidnapping engaged couples mere days before their wedding date, none of which have been found to this day. </p><p>Dick and Koriand’r have asked Raven and Damian to go on an undercover mission so that they can capture the kidnapper. As a false engaged couple. This is where Damian drew the line. Sure, him and raven have been getting close, but he was no expert on relationships. He didn’t even know how to act as a boyfriend. In all honesty, this proposal kind of embarrassed him. He didn’t want to make himself look like a fool in front of Raven.</p><p>“Why can’t you get Garfield to do it?” Damian decided to ask, averting his gaze. His face was the faintest shade of red. </p><p>“I don’t mean to be a smartass, but the kid is literally green,” Dick answered, removing his hand from Damian’s shoulder, “You would fit in with civilization much better.”</p><p>Damian crossed his arms over his chest, “Did Raven already agree to this?” he questioned, his tone a lot softer than before.</p><p>“Yes,” Koriand’r answered, “She’s already prepared for the task.”</p><p>This actually surprised him.</p><p>“So, will you do it?” Dick asked, bringing Damian out of his thoughts. Both adults were looking down at him, waiting for his answer.</p><p>Damian looked at both of them and let out a sigh of defeat, “Fine.” </p><p>Koriand’r and Dick’s eyes both lit up at his response. </p>
<hr/><p>“Wow, Honey, look at this one,” Raven cheerfully spoke up as she eyed a golden ring in a display case. They had hit the jeweler’s shop first to try and bait themselves out.</p><p>Damian just glanced at her, surprised by the pet name. Even if it was an act, it felt strange to him. “Yeah,” he nervously responded, “It... looks great.”</p><p>Raven gave him a ‘try harder’ look and gestured to the man standing behind the counter. “Why don’t you ask him if I can try it on?” </p><p>“Right…” Damian said and cleared his throat before speaking, “Excuse me sir, can we try this ring on?”</p><p>A skinny man behind the counter turned around from whatever he was tending to and looked at the two of them. “Why certainly,” he answered and grabbed the key to unlock the display case. He carefully took out the ring she was looking at and attempted to slide it on her ring finger. “Ah, this one’s just a little too big. Let me go fetch you a bigger size.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Raven replied and watched as the man went to the back room. Once he disappeared Raven turned around. “Would it kill you to smile?” </p><p>“That’s funny coming from you,” Damian retorted.</p><p>Raven just rolled her eyes in response and turned around as she heard the man returning. “Here you go, it’s a size down.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Raven replied and carefully handed the ring to Damian, “Honey, if you will?”</p><p>Damian took the ring and thoughtlessly slid the ring onto her ring finger. “Wow,” the jeweler murmured in admiration, “Perfect fit.”</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the door as a chime was heard. Damian’s eyes went wide when he recognized who it was. Tim Drake.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“Damian? What’re you doing here?” Tim asked as soon as they’d made eye contact. </p><p>“Didn’t you hear?” Damian nervously replied, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. </p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow. “Hear what?” </p><p>Damian gestured towards the ring on Raven’s finger, “We’re getting married.”</p><p>It didn’t take long until Tim busted out in laughter. “Yeah right, as if she would marry the likes of you.” </p><p>Damian gritted his teeth. This actually pissed him off. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the man, “How much, sir?” </p><p>“Uh, that one’s priced at one thousand,” the jeweler answered. </p><p>Damian counted the money out and laid it on the counter. “Thank you, have a good day,” he said as he grabbed Raven’s hand, “Let’s go… beloved.” They could still hear Tim continue to laugh hysterically as they left the jewelry.</p><p>Raven looked over at Damian as they hurriedly exited the building. “What was that about?” she decided to ask, seeing a completely different expression on his face. </p><p>“That imbecile,” Damian muttered, letting out a sigh. “Sorry, he just pisses me off.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Raven replied, “That’s your brother, right?”</p><p>“If you can even call him that,” Damian responded. </p><p>The two of them kept walking for a few more steps before Raven spoke up again, “Why did you actually buy the ring?” </p><p>“Huh?” Damian asked and glanced down at her hand, which was intertwined with his own. A blush crept to his face as he quickly pulled it away. “I don’t know, I wasn’t really thinking. You can keep it.”</p><p>Raven looked down at it as well, holding it up in the sunlight, “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he answered and looked over at her. She was still looking at the ring in awe. “So… where to next? I think we should hit a few more jewelers, then bakeries.” </p><p>“Oh,” Raven said as she turned her attention back to him, “That sounds good.”</p>
<hr/><p>The two of them had been to five jewelers, seven bakeries, and two wedding planners, all in one day. Now the sky was growing darker and they had no leads. </p><p>“Well, there’s always tomorrow I guess,” Raven spoke up as they walked side by side. </p><p>Damian let out a sigh, “Sorry, I’m… honestly not good at this stuff.”</p><p>“What stuff?” Raven questioned. </p><p>Damian sat on a bench they came by and took a seat, followed by Raven. “Even if it’s undercover, I have no idea how to even act like a boyfriend.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you’re not used to it. I only know so much because of the books I read,” Raven admitted. When she heard no response, she looked over at Damian, whose eyes were closed and his brows furrowed. She let out a small laugh and poked his forehead, “You know, my mother always told me that if you keep your eyebrows like that, they’ll stay that way forever.” </p><p>Damian opened his eyes and looked at her, his frown fading as she pulled her hand away. “Thank you.”</p><p>Raven stretched her arms out and laid back on the bench, “Don’t get used to it.” she replied with a smile.</p><p>“Want a drink?” he asked as he stood up from his spot. </p><p>“Tea, please,” she said. Damian just gave a nod and walked into the convenience store they had been sitting in front of. This part of the city was a deadzone at this time of day. </p><p>As she waited, Raven pulled out her phone and started scrolling through social media. Before she could even read a post, she heard screaming coming from the alley a few feet away. </p><p>Instinctively, she got up and rushed to the scene, prepared to help whoever was in trouble. However, when she got there, nobody was in sight. All she could do was sense a presence and smell something sweet. “Hello?” she called out, narrowing her eyes towards the darkness of the alley. <br/>
<br/>
After a minute of searching she began to feel dizzy. That feeling worsened as she entered deeper.</p><p>“Help me,” a weak voice echoed. Raven stood there for a moment and thought over her next move. Her vision was beginning to get blurry and her legs were falling asleep. This had to be a set up, she hadn’t used her powers all day so something else had to be draining her energy.</p><p>She covered her face with her shirt and started for the exit, but she was rudely greeted by a man dressed in black. “You can’t leave now,” he spoke as he watched her fall to her knees. </p><p>“Who are you…?” she questioned, letting out a small cough. She had let her energy drain before she was able to use her powers. </p><p>“You’ll thank me later,” he said and watched her body fall limp. </p>
<hr/><p>“You’ll pay for this, dickbag.”</p><p>Raven slowly awoke to the creative uses of profanity, instantly recognizing the voice. It belonged to Damian. She looked over weary, but he was restrained to a metal chair with many wires hooked up to his bare chest. </p><p>“How sweet it was of you to come to your beloved’s rescue,” the man Raven saw earlier spoke. </p><p>Raven tried to move, but looked down and noticed that she was bound and wired to a metal chair too. “What the hell is all of this?” she spat out, weakly trying to break the ropes around her wrists. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the man spoke as he removed his mask. It was the first jeweler they’d gone to this morning. Raven wore a puzzled expression as she watched him pull a trigger button from his pocket. “You see my dear, this is  a game I play with all of my lucky contestants. You answer these questions truthfully and you’ll be fine. But if you don't tell the truth, you’ll just see how badly your lies hurt your partner.”</p><p>“Azerath… metrion… zin-” Raven attempted to use her powers but was instantly cut off by the sound of Damian’s screaming. The man had pressed the button. </p><p>“Stop, you’re hurting him!” Raven yelled, jerking at her restraints as she watched him get electrocuted. The man stopped once she caught on to what he wanted.</p><p>“Pull a stunt like that again and it’ll be worse,” he warned. </p><p>“This... is sick,” Damian raspily retorted, trying to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping off his forehead.</p><p>The man looked over at him and let out a laugh, “Trust me lad, you’ll thank me later. Hell, you’ll probably invite me to your wedding!”</p><p>Damian just glared daggers at him, “Look, we aren’t even a real couple, we were undercover to catch you. So this stupid test isn’t going to work.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” the man said before opening the lid to the trigger button. “First question, for the bride to be.”</p><p>Raven lifted her head up and waited for his first question, her heart pounding. She’d never felt more useless in her life. </p><p>“Have you ever cheated on your partner?” </p><p>Raven’s eyes went wide. </p><p><br/>
“No,” Raven responded. All three of them intensely watched the lie detector to see the results. Lie.</p><p>Raven’s eyes went wide, “What? No!” </p><p>The man pressed the button and Damian screamed yet again, trying his hardest to bare through the pain. “Next question,” the man spoke as he released the button. </p><p>“Do you truly love this boy?” The man asked.</p><p>She struggled to find words for what felt like forever, glancing nervously at Damian.</p><p>“Just tell the truth,” Damian let out of breath, out of breath.</p><p>“Answer the question,” The man finally said as he moved uncomfortably close to Raven’s face, holding the trigger up so that she could see. </p><p>“I…” she started, swallowing back her own words, then looked down at the ground and closed her eyes, “Yes…”</p><p>Damian clenched his fists together as he prepared for another wave of electricity but it never came. Instead, the lie detector read her response as the truth. </p><p>“Good,” the man said, satisfied “Now for the groom to be.”</p><p>Damian was still surprised and looked at the man in confusion. </p><p>“Do you love this girl?” he asked, hovering over her. </p><p>Damian thought about his answer for a moment before speaking up, “No.”</p><p>Raven averted her gaze from him, then was met by excruciating pain. </p><p>“Stop! I wasn’t lying!” Damian desperately yelled out, jerking at his restraints.</p><p>“Yes you were,” the man said, almost apologetically, as he stopped the electricity. Raven looked over at Damian, a puzzled expression on her face. </p><p>“Final question. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with this girl?” the man questioned. </p><p>Damian stayed quiet for a long while, eyes glued to the ground. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>Before Damian could respond, a door was slammed open by a green flash. “We got you,” Starfire’s voice could be heard as the door was thrown to the side. “Jump City Police are waiting outside for you, so don’t try to escape.”</p><p>The man dropped the trigger and attempted to head to the door, but Beast Boy beat him to it in the form of a cheetah. “I don’t think so,” was all the green changeling said. </p><p>Nightwing rushed over to Damian as Blue Beetle did to Raven to free them. </p><p>“You guys good?” Blue Beetle asked, watching as Raven stumbled when she attempted to stand up. Once Damian was freed he ran to her side to help her up. </p><p>“She’s been drugged,” Damian answered, “Her energy is drained. We need to get her home so she can rest.”</p><p>“You don’t look like you’re too good in shape either, bud,” Nightwing noted, looking at Damian’s collection of cuts and bruises, “You must’ve put up a good fight.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he assured as he began to exit the building, avoiding the others.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the team left to take the jeweler to jail while Damian worried about getting Raven home. The chloroform had taken a toll on Raven's body and she eventually lost control yet again of her legs, so Damian was forced to carry her. However it wasn’t the cute bridal style form of carrying you see in the movies, Damian just swiftly threw her over his shoulder like it was nothing.</p><p>Once they were back at the tower, Damian placed her on her bed and left her alone, then took himself to his room where he crashed on his bed, feeling the exhaustion in his body finally take over.</p>
<hr/><p>Morning came and Raven finally woke up, having complete control over herself again. She assumed her being tucked into bed was Damian's doing, so she decided to go check up on him.</p><p>“May I come in?” Raven asked as she knocked on his door.</p><p>She could hear Damian groan from the other side as he responded, “I am sick and tired of damn questions.”</p><p>Raven let out a short laugh and opened the door, taking that as an invitation. “How are you feeling…?” she decided to ask, making her way towards his bed. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he assured her, but his scarred body said otherwise.</p><p>“Damian, I can sense your emotions and wellbeing. I know that’s not true,” she mentioned, a glum expression on her face. </p><p>Damian thought for a moment before speaking, “I’m just disappointed in myself. I was trained to pass those sorts of tests.”</p><p>“I’m disappointed in myself too. I was stupid to fall into his trap,” Raven responded, “But you came to my rescue. Thank you.” </p><p>“Not well. The others had to come for us. I was useless” Damian retorted, “I should’ve been able to get out of that stupid chair. But…”</p><p>Raven glanced over at him, seeing him deep in thought. “But what?” </p><p>“I… was scared,” he admitted, averting his gaze from her.</p><p>Raven looked shocked. <br/>
 “Of what?” she asked. </p><p>Damian took a deep breath. He really wasn’t good at this. “I was scared he was going to hurt you. When I got there he already had you hooked up to that electric chair and was threatening to hurt you if I didn’t comply with the whole set up.”</p><p>Raven tried to hide her blush, she wasn’t used to showing her emotions to others. “That’s very… sweet. Thanks, Damian,” she said, looking away.</p><p>“I mean, the team would have killed me if anything happened to you,” Damian replied begrudgingly. </p><p>She rolled her eyes in amusement. “Yeah, yeah.” Damian just laid his head back on the wall, closing his eyes. “Would you like some herbal tea?” she decided to ask. </p><p>Damian slowly opened one of his eyes to look at her, “Are you making it?” </p><p>“Yes,” Raven responded, waiting for his reply. </p><p>He crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes back, “Then yes, please.” </p><p>Raven smiled to herself before leaving the room. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>